


Got a feeling about you

by crayyyonn



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayyyonn/pseuds/crayyyonn
Summary: Brian never thought a throwaway answer during an interview in Thailand would come back to bite him in the ass in the form of a very persistent (but rather irresistible) Im Jaebum.





	

The text, when it comes, does at mid-morning and months later than Brian expected it to.

_so i hear you think i’m sexy_

Brian's start jostles Jaehyung, who's seated next to him. He grumbles something that’s garbled by sleep in response to the apology before turning to lean against the window. It doesn’t take long for him to doze back off.

With a shrug, Brian looks back at his phone. The text is still there, and he stares at his screen until it darkens from inactivity. Shaking his head, he flips it so the screen is against the rough denim covering his thigh. Out of sight, out of mind.

Except not really, because his phone vibrates yet again. For all the years he's known Jaebum, he's never known him to be this persistent. How did he even get Brian’s number anyway?

_and that you’d date me_

_lol_

Sighing, Brian steels himself and types _sorry_ , before deleting it and then retyping it stroke by stroke.  

_it’s not what you think. it was for an interview, they asked, and well_

And then again, for good measure, _sorry_.

The reply comes instantly, and Brian has to forcibly kick away the picture of Jaebum waiting by the phone that appears in his mind's eye. He’s probably just on the road too, like them, and bored out of his mind.

_don’t be, i don't mind_

_;)_

Not quite knowing how to respond to that, Brian locks his phone and slides it into his pocket. They’re nearly at the airport anyway. Reaching back, he taps Wonpil and Dowoon on the knees to let them know, then nudges Jaehyung until he shifts, grumbling. In the front seat, Sungjin is already running his hands through his hair in an attempt to neaten it up.

In the subsequent flurry of checking in and avoiding thronging fans, he pushes the texts to the back of his mind. They're probably just an anomaly and will never happen again. And if the thought makes him just the slightest bit disappointed, well. It is what it is.

 

They land in Tokyo two hours later. While they're en route to the hotel, Brian finally switches on his data roaming and nearly drops his phone when it buzzes with a vengeance.

_you’re not replying_

_are you mad that i brought it up?_

_younghyun?_

_oh noona just told us you guys are in the air_

_safe flight_

_see you when you get here_

Just as Brian is about to reply, his phone buzzes again.

_wanna get ramen?_

“Someone’s popular,” Jaehyung comments, brows raised in speculation.

Like hounds on a scent, the younger two lean forward as one. “Who are you texting, hyung?” Dowoon asks. Brian tries telling himself he sounds genuinely interested, rather than teasing. He hates to think that the pure, innocent lamb has been turned to the dark side in just a year and change. He mostly fails. 

“No one, it's just Jaebum.”

“Jaebum?” Jaehyung’s eyebrows rise even higher, if a thing like that is possible. “I didn’t know y’all had a _texting_ kind of relationship.”

“We don’t. Well, we didn’t,” Brian clarifies. “It only started this morning.”

“This morning?” It’s Sungjin now, turned around in the passenger seat to chip in with his two cents. Which, Brian really wishes he wouldn't. “He asked me for your number like, months ago.”

So that's how Jaebum got his number... wait, months?

“What were you texting about though?” Wonpil asks, leaning closer to look at the texts. Brian tilts away from the warm breath ruffling his hair and hurriedly makes to lock his screen, but—

“Ooh, ramen! Can I come?”

Too late. 

 

Jaebum seems to frown when he shows up at the lobby at the agreed-upon time with Wonpil and Dowoon in tow, but it disappears so quickly that Brian is sure he’s mistaken. They step out into the street together, the mugginess of late summer weighing down on them. He has no idea why Jaebum even suggested ramen with all the wet heat in the air. He would kill for a bowl of  _naengmyeon_ right about now. Or ice cream. Ice cream would be great, actually.

They make small talk as they walk, mostly Wonpil asking Jaebum questions and prodding him for a reply. Wonpil and Jaebum had trained together years ago, and were actually meant to debut together until the company thought better of it. Still, it meant that they had the kind of friendship and brotherhood built on years of sweat and tears and teasing each other, easy and familiar.

Unlike Jaebum and himself, whose exchanges pretty much stopped at hellos and how are yous, and one rare instance on the day of a showcase,  _good luck out there_. It took a while, but after a few more attempts at some sort of friendly overture all pretty much amounting to nothing, it’s something Brian has eventually taught himself not to want. Especially not with Jaebum.  

He falls back so he’s walking shoulder to shoulder with Dowoon. Their youngest is staring at the sights around him in wide-eyed wonder, and Brian chuckles when he thinks about how their fans would react to seeing him like this.

“So cute, our maknae.” He grins and pinches Dowoon’s cheek, eliciting a huff of annoyance.

“Stop treating me like a baby, hyung.”

Slinging an arm around his shoulder, Brian pulls him close. “You’ll always be our baby. Baby.”

He tightens his hold when Dowoon pretends to struggle, catching Jaebum’s gaze mid-laugh when he turns around. There's a fondness in his expression Brian refuses to read into.

“You’re lucky your maknae isn’t taller than you,” he laments. “Between Yugyeom’s freakish height and Bambam’s love for heel inserts, it takes so much effort just to give them noogies now.” He shakes his head in mock despair before continuing jokingly, “Trade you both of them for Dowoon? Two for one, it’s a good deal, right?”

Wonpil is there before Brian manages to reply. “No way, Dowoon is ours!” Turning around, he grabs Dowoon by the hand to pull him ahead, far away from the _dangerous poacher_ , Brian hears him mutter loudly as he passes. He trades an amused grin with Jaebum at that.  

“Take the next right,” Jaebum calls out after them, and then in an aside to Brian, “Kids.”

“They're not that much younger than you,” he retorts.

It takes effort, but he manages to shake off the punch in the gut feeling that the flash of straight white teeth and dark, dark eyes incites in him. His racing pulse takes longer to slow though. He blames it on the walk. Yeah, that’s it. Exertion—he’s no longer used to it, being mostly stationary on stage with a heavy bass strapped to his shoulders.

“So,” Jaebum starts. “About that interview—”

Hastily, Brian cuts in. “Joke. It was a joke, okay, they asked, I couldn’t leave them hanging, so I said the first name I thought of.”

“Oh.” There's a quietness in Jaebum’s voice that makes Brian yearn to look but he keeps his eyes on the paved street under their feet. “Just a joke, huh.”

“Y-yeah. I mean, you understand how it is, you’ve done way more interviews than we have.”

He gets just a noncommittal hum for an answer, but before he manages to say anything more—if he even manages to think of something to say—they’re at the ramen store and Jaebum is already striding away.

 

On any given day, rehearsals are mostly about the waiting anyway, but with twelve acts and close to forty people trying to rehearse for the same concert, what’s usually merely annoying becomes a royal pain in the butt.

As one of the two bands performing, they’re first in line to head up to the stage for their sound check, before being told to return backstage to wait out the acts between them ironing out camera angles, and only after that will they have dress rehearsals. With at least a couple of hours of nothing to look forward to, Brian grabs Jaehyung’s guitar and makes his way to the back of the building.

He’s alternating between strumming chords and scribbling bits and pieces of lyrics on a scrap piece of paper when he hears the footsteps. They’re heavy with just a hint of drag, and even without looking, he knows who it is.

“Hey hyung,” he calls out as he scratches out a line, hums, then rewrites it. He looks up. “What’s—oh. Hi.”

Backlit like that, Brian can just about make out the half smile and twin moles on Jaebum’s face. His piercings glint as the sunlight reflects off them, making him squint. It distracts him from the broad shoulders, at least. 

He nods in greeting as Sungjin plops down next to him.

“I knew we’d find you here. What are you working on?”

Brian shrugs. “Just a random thing. What’s up?”

“Thought we’d kill some time out here before dress,” Jaebum replies. There’s a sheen of sweat on his face from his rehearsals, the t-shirt he’s wearing damp at the armpits, but he still looks good, Brian thinks enviously. Effortlessly so. He forces himself not to flinch when Jaebum drops down onto the steps next to him.

He tunes out Jaebum and Sungjin’s conversation when they start gossiping about mutual friends he doesn't know, continuing to work on his song. The bits and pieces from before have taken on a life of their own and are almost flowing out of him now, as though a switch had been flipped. It's not something that happens often. Sometimes, it takes him weeks, even months, to eke out something he's half-satisfied with. Whatever he has to thank for his stroke of inspiration, he does so profusely. 

He’s so engrossed in getting the chorus melody line just right, singing it over and over, that he doesn’t realize that the chatter has stopped.

“How about doing it like this?” Jaebum hums a slightly tweaked version. It's good. 

“Yeah, that’s much better.” He smiles gratefully at Jaebum, who shrugs.

“No big deal, it’s not like it gets me a composing credit or anything. Although, if you really want to thank me…”

Brian laughs. “I’ll make sure to leave space for your name in the thank yous.”

He holds the piercing gaze for a few extra beats before looking back down at his lyric sheet, feeling the flush bloom on his cheeks.

 

Later, when Jaebum has left at the behest of a frazzled stage manager and Brian is all alone with Sungjin, he comments, “You know, for a smart kid, you can be kinda dumb sometimes.”

He looks curiously at Sungjin, but when the older man doesn’t elaborate, he just shrugs it off as a problem for another day. Right now, he has a song to wrangle.

 

Predictably, he doesn’t realize the texts have stopped until they come again, this time in the middle of the night of their final night in Tokyo.

_yo_

_younghyun_

_younghyunnnn_

Sighing, Brian lifts his head from his soft, comfortable pillow and slides a thumb across the screen.

_whats up_

He can’t quite be bothered with punctuation when it’s so late and he’s so tired, but apparently Jaebum can.

_what’s_

_lol_

_come over_

_everyone’s here_

Brian’s reply of _where’s here_ is quickly shown as read, and then his phone is buzzing again.

_me and youngjae’s room_

_we're having a party_

_pm hyungs and everyone’s here too_

Right. So there's where Jaehyung has gone, most likely. Resisting the urge to type a vindictive correction and a sarcastic FTFY, Brian instead tells him he doesn't feel like partying and to have fun for him. He turns off his phone after that, buries his head into his pillow, and is on the verge of falling asleep again when the loud banging on his door wakes him right back up.

“Go away,” he mutters, then repeats it louder when the racket doesn't stop. “Goddamnit.”

Lurching out of his warm, cozy bed, where he should be, Brian heads to the door and yanks it open with much more force than necessary.

“Motherf—”

“Hi.”

Smirking, Jaebum makes to lean against the door frame, misses completely, and stumbles forward into Brian, who catches him just in time to stop his face from getting a very up close introduction to the floor and gets a huge whiff of stale alcohol in the process.

“What the—have you been drinking?”

He hauls Jaebum up and into the room, shutting the door behind them. When he turns back around, Jaebum is standing where he left him, swaying on the spot, looking like he's more than a little bit tipsy. Must have been some party.

He pours a glass of water and leads Jaebum to sit on the bed. Jaehyung’s, because Brian refuses to take the risk of having him throw up all over his. Handing him the glass, he watches as Jaebum dutifully gulps it down. Sitting hunched there like that, face scrubbed clean of makeup and hair falling smoothly around his face, in an oversized t-shirt and loose basketball shorts, he looks like the twenty-two year old he actually is.

“See something you like?” Jaebum is smirking, one hand holding up the now empty glass to Brian, the other supporting his weight as he leans back on the bed invitingly.

Brian narrows his eyes. Drunk Jaebum is much more forward than he expected. “Stop making fun of me.”

He goes to rinse out the glass in the bathroom and is completely unprepared for the weight that lands on his back. Arms creep around his waist as Jaebum buries his face in the back of his neck, just where his collar meets his hair. It tickles when he breathes.

“M’not making fun.”

It’s soft but Brian hears it all the same, the low rumble making his breath catch in his throat and his stomach lurch. His heart starts a slow hammering in his chest, and he thinks Jaebum must feel it too, the way his arms go slack all too sudden.

“I’m—”

He's cut off when the arms wind around him again with renewed fervor, stopping him midway through turning around.

“I would never make fun of you,” Jaebum continues, voice pitched even lower now, surprisingly coherent for how gone Brian thought he was. “Sungjin hyung said to just tell you—”

“Tell me what?”

“—because you’re dumb.”

“Hey,” he objects.

“You are if you still can’t tell that I,” Jaebum grumbles in protest when Brian moves to turn again. “Stay still. I can’t say this while looking at your stupidly handsome face.”

 _You’re the stupidly handsome one_ , Brian wants to say. He thinks better of it though, and decides to go with the other option.

“I still can’t tell that you what?” he prods.

Jaebum was clearly lying, because when Brian looks into the mirror, he has his chin propped on Brian’s shoulder and is looking right at him. His eyes are slitted, narrower than usual in his intoxication, and so very dark in the bright fluorescent lighting in the bathroom. Then he smiles, soft and slow, and it’s impossible to look away.

“That I like you.”

A beat, two, and then Brian blinks. “You what?”

The piercing gaxe slides closed. “You heard me,” Jaebum grouses as he nuzzles his way back into the crook where neck meets shoulder. “I’m not repeating it.”

Not knowing what to do, Brian stands frozen, staring at the top of Jaebum's head until he raises it again to meet his eyes. There's a tinge of red in his cheeks that Brian is beginning to suspect isn't entirely due to the alcohol.

“Are you done panicking? Can we move out of the bathroom now?” 

“Are you even drunk?” Brian asks accusingly.

There's a long pause, and then Jaebum slides his gaze away. It's surprisingly (or not so surprisingly) clear.

“If you’re asking because you’re hoping I’ll forget in the morning, no. But if you’re intending to let me down gently then yes?”

Definitely not drunk. Damnit.

 

“So?” Jaebum prods again when they’re safely in the room, sitting on the beds facing each other. “Still want to date me?”

“I’m not a girl.”

The chuckle Jaebum responds with is infuriating but adorable at the same time, the way it scrunches up his eyes and makes his cheeks bunch up. Brian tries to convince himself he hates it. He mostly fails. 

“Yeah I kinda got that.”

The sweep of Jaebum’s eyes from his face to linger meaningfully on his crotch makes Brian narrow his own.

“And I’m not like, in love with you or anything like that.”

“I got that too.” The sheets rustle when Jaebum moves to sit next to him, too close and much too warm. “You just think I’m sexy and want me for my body.”

“I said your eyes are sexy.”

Brian rolls his eyes at _same thing_ he gets in response to that, but he doesn’t resist, not even tokenly, when Jaebum snags his wrist to slide their hands together. Jaebum’s fingers are soft and fleshy, his palm cool and a little bit clammy. It feels nice. 

“One date, come on. Your pick. And this time don't bring Wonpil and Dowoon.”

“Why would I bring Wonpil and Dowoon on a d—” Oh. _Oh._

Oh... what the hell. It's not like he's actually opposed.

“Maybe... maybe we could get ice cream.”

Jaebum’s laugh is equal parts amusement and relief. Standing, he tugs on the hand he’s still holding. “Come on, let’s go.”

Brian looks up in surprise. “Right now?” He blurts. “Hang on, I’m not dressed to go out!”

“You look fine, Younghyun, you always look great. Besides, it’s just the convenience store down the street.”

He's barely given five seconds to grab a jacket and stuff his feet into proper shoes before he's led out of the room, down the hall and toward the elevators at an almost punishing pace, Jaebum nearly breaking into a run at one point. Brian never knew ice cream warranted such urgency, but his toothy grin is infectious and Brian is weak against it, okay? 

“Dude, slow down,” he laughs when they're in the elevator car hurtling forty floors down. “The ice cream isn’t gonna go anywhere.”

_And neither am I._

Tightening his grip, he follows Jaebum into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> aka idk why i did what i did but i did it.
> 
> \+ yes the switching between younghyun and brian in the story can get confusing but in my hc of him he's more comfortable with brian even though he's likely called younghyun by his korean friends (see: all of day6 except jae). does that make sense?


End file.
